Please don't ask me why I'm here
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Wenn ein Padawan doch ein wenig mehr will als nur das gerechte Leben eines Jedi zu führen, dann kommt es zu einigen Konflikten mit dem Kodex der Jedi und dem eigenen Begehren. - Knights of the old Republic Fanfiction -
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Star Wars Charaktere gehören dem Meister und wir sind alle nicht würdig und überhaupt. Wieso fange ich schon wieder eine Fanfic an? Das wächst mir alles noch über den Kopf, aber der ist voll von Ideen. Achtung: Diese Fanfiction hat mit den Filmen nichts zu tun, sondern basiert auf den Spielen: Knights of the old republic I & II. Ich steh da total drauf. Das heißt die Fanfic spielt nach den Mandalorian Wars aber lange vor den Filmen. Sorry, wenn mir die deutschen Begriffe manchmal nicht präsent sind, ich habe ausschließlich auf Englisch gespielt (die deutsche Synchro kann sich ja keiner antun). Der Songtext gehört zu meinem Lieblingslied (und wer genau hinschaut, erkennt wohl einige Fanfiction Titel von mir im Liedtext wieder)_

..::~::..

_Please don´t ask me why I´m here_

..::~::..

_Moments lost though time remains  
I am still proud of what we were  
No pain remains – no feeling  
Eternity awaits  
Grant me wings that I might fly  
My restless soul is longing  
No pain remains – no feeling  
Eternity awaits_

..::~::..

Der muffige Cantinageruch stieg Atton in die Nase und er musste husten. Schade, dass zum Pazaak spielen immer dieser Geruch dazu gehörte. Doch bei seiner heutigen Glückssträhne nahm er das gerne in Kauf. Zumal sein Gegenüber ausnehmend anziehen war.

Atton hatte die ganze Nacht gespielt und die meisten Runden gewonnen, doch als diese Frau sich zu ihm gesellt hatte und ihn um eine Runde gebeten hatte, da wünschte er sich, sie würde niemals aufhören, mit ihm zu spielen. Er hatte selten eine so gute Spielerin erlebt und manchmal war es erschreckend, was sie voraus ahnte. Beinahe wie eine Jedi, dachte er mit einem leichten Schaudern. Allerdings kannte er Jedis, und die saßen nicht in muffigen Cantinas und spielten Pazaak, wie ein Besessener. Außerdem trank sie mehr als er. Noch so etwas, was Jedis nie tun würden. Die waren beherrscht und immer Herr der Lage.

Das war sie nicht. Sie lachte, sie trank, sie rauchte, sie schrie herum, sie bestellte neue Runden und doch, wenn sie ihn ansah, dann war sie wunderschön. Sie hatte kurzes, blondes Haar, beinahe weiß und ihr Gesicht wirkte kindlich und doch gleichzeitig erwachsen. Die roten Lippen ließen ihr Gesicht blass erscheinen, während die stahlblauen Augen eine Wärme ausstrahlten, die beinahe unheimlich war. Wer auch immer sie war, wenn es nach Atton ging, dann könnte er ewig dort sitzen und sie ansehen. Vorausgesetzt sie hatte noch ein paar Credits in der Tasche. Atton war zu sehr Spieler, um diesen Aspekt auszulassen.

Sie seufzte, als sie ihre Runde verlor und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Becher.

„Mein Glück hat mich verlassen", murmelte sie undeutlich.

„Ihr solltet weniger trinken, dann gelingt Euch das Spiel auch besser", grinste er schelmisch. „Ihr wart unaufmerksam und habt deswegen verloren. Damit schuldet ihr mir dreißig Credits, wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe."

„Kann schon sein", sagte sie mit einem Achselzucken und schob ihm ihre Börse zu. Entweder sie war ziemlich naiv oder total betrunken.

Atton schob den Beutel zurück.

„Ihr solltet lieber selber zählen. Nicht einmal ich vertraue mir..."

Er lachte.

Als sie nach der Börse griff, berührte sie kurz seine Hand und Atton erschauderte. Irgendetwas war seltsam mit ihr, doch er konnte nicht mit dem Finger darauf deuten.

Um sie herum waren die meisten Cantina Gäste schon gegangen. Dantooine war nicht gerade berühmt für sein Nachtleben, allein schon wegen der Jedi Enklave, doch so wenige Gäste waren schon ein allarmierendes Zeichen. Er war nicht gern hier. Doch gerade jetzt, war es unabdingbar sich in der Nähe der Jedi zu befinden, denn manchmal, das musste er sich eingestehen, konnten auch die einen Nutzen haben.

Sie sah ihn immer noch an, das wurde ihm nun klar und er räusperte sich.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts", entgegnete sie und wechselte das Thema. „Macht Ihr das oft?"

Dabei deutete sie auf die Pazaak Karten.

„Viel zu oft", gestand er.

Eigentlich hatte er das nicht sagen wollen. Aber die Fremde brachte ihn schon den ganzen Abend dazu, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Sobald er das tat, verlor er meistens auch seine Runde.

„Und Ihr?"

„Noch nie. Na ja, bis auf heute. Eigentlich sollte ich nicht spielen, ich habe leider einige unerfreuliche Eigenschaften, die ich nicht so schnell ablegen kann wie andere."

„Ich glaube Euch kein Wort. Ihr spielt nicht wie ein Anfänger."

Sie lachte glockenhell.

„Du kannst mich Banyumanik nennen. Und spare dir sämtliche Witze über meinen Namen, dann werden wir noch gute Freunde."

Atton musste sich das Grinsen nun doch sehr verkneifen. Banyumanik war ein alter und vor allem männlicher Vorname, der reichlich albern klang bei einer so jungen und so schönen Frau. Zumindest wirkte sie jetzt schön auf ihn. Vorhin hatte er sie gerade noch zum mittleren Durchschnitt gerechnet. Als wollte sie erst jetzt, dass er sie schön fand.

„Atton", sagte er schließlich und bemühte sich einen reichlich neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau zu tragen.

Sie musste seine kläglichen Versuche wohl bemerkt haben, denn sie griff über den Tisch und packte seinen Becher.

„Zur Strafe, trinke ich das jetzt", murrte sie und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug runter.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam reicht?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich hab das noch nie gemacht und ich will mal wissen, wie es ist, richtig betrunken zu sein."

„Auch nicht besser als nüchtern", gab er zurück.

Doch im Stillen, fragte er sich, was das für eine Frau war. Vielleicht eine verwöhnte Adelsgöre, die von zu Hause weggelaufen war. Das erschien ihm am wahrscheinlichsten, auch wenn sie einfache Kleidung trug, doch ihre ganze Haltung wirkte irgendwie eigenartig aristokratisch.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du niemals getrunken und gespielt hast? Bist du von zu Hause weggelaufen?"

Sie lächelte verlegen.

„So könnte man es nennen. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber darüber möchte ich im Moment wirklich nicht reden."

Das war offensichtlich, denn sie winkte im nächsten Moment wieder nach mehr Alkohol und Atton selbst fühlte sich mittlerweile schon leicht und beschwingt. Vielleicht würde er ja seine Nacht heute nicht allein verbringen müssen.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte sie in diesem Moment und Atton fühlte sich ertappt.

„An nichts Spezielles", versuchte er es.

„Das sah mir aber gar nicht so aus." Sie hielt ihm einen Finger vor die Nase und fuchtelte damit wild herum. „Denk nicht mal im Traum daran, junge Dinger zu verführen. Das könnte furchtbar daneben gehen."

Gruselig, kam es Atton wieder in den Sinn. Die Frau war einfach gruselig. Das ungute Gefühl war wieder da, doch es war schwierig seine Gedanken zu sortieren, wenn diese eigenartige Fremde mit dem Männernamen einen so durchdringend ansah. Und wenn man so viel Alkohol getrunken hatte wie er.

„Was tust du wenn du nicht hier bist, Atton?", wollte sie schließlich wissen.

„Ich denke darüber sollten wir besser nicht hier sprechen."

Sie stellte die verdammt noch mal falschen Fragen. War sie vielleicht Kopfgeldjäger? Als er das letzte Mal gezählt hatte, stand er auf der Liste von etwa sieben verschiedenen Kopfgeldjägern.

„Mädchen, du machst mir Angst", murmelte er. „Du stellst seltsame Fragen für einen Abend in der Cantina."

Sie sah ein wenig betroffen aus.

„Es tut mir Leid." murmelte sie. „Mein Lehrer sagt ich bin immer zu ungestüm mit anderen Leuten und will immer alles sofort wissen."

Atton zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Lehrer?"

„Meine Eltern haben mir einen Privatlehrer besorgt", sagte sie etwas zu hastig.

Atton entspannte sich. Das Spiel konnte man auch anders herum spielen.

„Wie spät mag es sein?", fragte Banyumanik.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt besser gehen", sagte sie und versuchte aufzustehen, doch das gelang ihr kaum. Ein wenig zittrig stützte sie sich an der Bank ab und Atton sprang auf um sie zu stützen.

„So ist das also", jammerte sie. „Man kann sich nicht mehr koordinieren, wenn man betrunken ist."

Er lachte.

„So ähnlich. Lass einfach meinen Arm nicht los und wir gehen an die frische Luft."

..::~::..

Mehr recht als schlecht schleppte Atton das „verzogene Gör", wie er Banyumanik bei sich nannte, durch den Ausgang der Cantina. Der Twi'lek drinnen hatte ihn wissend angelächelt und ihnen einen schönen Abend gewünscht. Es sah tatsächlich aus, als hätte er eine Schnapsleiche abgeschleppt.

„Kannst du alleine stehen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Wäre möglich", kicherte sie und zog sich an der Wand des groben Klotzes, was sich Cantina schimpfte, entlang.

„Ich muss wieder zur... nach Hause. Wenn sie morgen entdecken, dass ich fehle, werden sie mich umbringen."

„Dich wird schon keiner umbringen", beschwichtigte er sie, doch sie schien kein Wort gehört zu haben und zog sich weiter, bis sie die Ecke erreichte, die zu einer düster beleuchteten Gasse führte.

Atton erkannte die Gasse sofort: Das Händlerviertel der Siedlung. Von dort aus kam man zum Raumhafen.

„Vielleicht solltest du nicht in diesem Zustand nach Hause kommen", schlug er ihr halbherzig vor.

Etwas Eigenartiges ging ihm durch den Kopf. Er musste sie zum Bleiben überreden.

Doch sie schien das ganz anders zu sehen, sie hangelte sich immer noch an der Häuserwand entlang in die schmale Gasse und Atton eilte hinterher um sie schließlich, als die Hauswand aufhörte, aufzufangen, denn Banyumanik war einfach nach vorne gekippt.

So lag sie nun einfach in seinen Armen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er.

Einige Droiden gefolgt von einem grimmig aussehenden Mandalorianern warfen ihnen im Vorbeigehen strenge Blicke zu.

„Banyumanik, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen", zischte er nun lauter.

Sie schien ihn gehört zu haben, denn die stahlblauen Augen öffneten sich nun wieder und sahen ihn an.

Nebel waberte durch die enge Gasse und Atton kam das alles sehr unwirklich vor. Und doch, dieses Mädchen weckte irgendetwas in ihm. Er konnte nur nicht definieren, ob dieses Etwas gut oder böse war. Und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich herausfinden wollte.

„Atton?", sagte sie mit ihrer hellen, weichen Stimme.

„Was ist?"

Ihre Hände lagen plötzlich an seinem Kragen, als sie die zwei Worte sagte, die er gleichzeitig unbedingt hören wollte und vor denen er am meisten Angst hatte: „Küss mich."

Er machte einen halbherzigen Versuch ihre Hand weg zu schieben, doch die Wahrheit war wohl, dass er in diesem Moment nichts lieber wollte, als ihrem Wunsch zu entsprechen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass...", weiter kam er jedoch nicht, denn Banyumanik zog ihn zu sich herunter und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Sie war auf viele Arten anders, als die Mädchen die er sonst küsste. Da war etwas an ihr, das war animalisch, und da war das andere, diese innere Ruhe, all das spürte er in ihrem Kuss und genoss diesen einen Moment.

Als sie sich von ihm löste und ihn ansah, da schossen ihm die wildesten Sachen durch den Kopf. Wer war dieses Mädchen, und was zum Teufel wollte sie von ihm. Eine jähe Welle der Abneigung wogte in ihm auf und verschwand bei ihrem nächsten Wimpernschlag. Jetzt war sie wieder das wilde Ding, mit dem man sich gerne für eine Nacht in seinem Appartement vergnügte.

Sie lächelte schelmisch.

„Nicht übel für meine erste Nacht draußen."

Er musste verwirrt ausgesehen haben, denn sie begann zu lachen.

„Atton, ich glaube ich bin dir wohl eine Erklärung schuldig."

Doch bevor er je hören würde, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte, hallten hinter ihnen Schritte und Atton trat unwillkürlich einige Schritte zurück, als er sah, wer da auf ihn zukam. Es war ein Jedi, das erkannte er an seiner Kleidung, die typische Bekleidung war unverkennbar: das da war ein Jedi Ritter, der ziemlich zielstrebig auf sie beide zukam.

Seine Miene war unbeweglich und starr, obwohl sein Bart zu einem freundlichen Onkel gepasst hätte.

„Hier steckst du also, mein Padawan", sagte er bedächtig.

Atton hielt die Luft an. Das war doch nicht wirklich...

„Meister, ich...", versuchte Banyumanik sich zu erklären, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort mit einer knappen Geste ab.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können. Du wirst doch von allen weltlichen Spielereien angezogen. Wie die Motte zum Licht.

„Meister, lasst mich erklären", rief sie erneut und ihre Stimme klang nun wirklich verzweifelt.

„Du wirst dich vor dem Rat verantworten müssen. Ich hätte es wissen sollen, du bist zu unsensibel und zu offen für alle Laster. Solche Dinge führen den dunklen Pfad hinab. Und genau dort wirst du enden", grollte er und griff sie am Arm. „Komm jetzt, Banyumanik. Du hast dich schon viel zu lange draußen herum getrieben."

Staunend sah Atton den beiden nach: Er hatte sich von einer verfluchten Jedi Schülerin verführen lassen...


	2. Chapter 2

„Meister Freylis, hört mich endlich an", tobte Banyumanik.

„Ich habe dir zu lange zugehört. Du denkst nur an dein Vergnügen. Ich möchte keinen Schüler, von dem sicher ist, dass er den dunklen Pfad beschreitet."

Diese Worte hatten gesessen, denn Banyumanik verstummte und trottete niedergeschlagen hinter ihrem Meister her.

Trotz stieg in ihr hoch. Die anderen Jedis durften alle dahin gehen, wo sie wollten. Sie durfte niemals etwas. Sie hatte sich mit Hilfe ihrer Freundin Varesh hinaus geschlichen und wollte nur einmal das Nachtleben genießen. Das war doch nichts Verwerfliches. Sie war eine junge Frau. Und nicht nur ein Padawan.

„Du handelst zu schnell, du urteilst zu schnell und du denkst nicht genügend nach. Das sind Dinge die einen Sith charakterisieren, aber nicht einen Jedi", sagte Meister Freylis schließlich.

Vor ihnen erschien nur die Jedi Enklave, die nun in völliger Stille dalag.

„Der Rat tagt jetzt gleich. Du wirst dich zu verantworten haben. Und ich auch. Danke dafür", grollte er missmutig.

„Ich habe doch nichts schlimmes gemacht", rief Banyumanik. „Ich wollte nur einfach mal raus. Ihr habt selbst gesagt, wir sollen wissen, was draußen vor sich geht."

„Ich habe aber nicht gesagt, dass sich die Padawans dem nächsten Ganoven an den Hals werfen sollen. Hast du nicht gesehen was er war? Habe ich dich gar nichts gelehrt?"

„Aber ich wollte doch nichts schlimmes."

„Natürlich nicht. Nur rumhuren und saufen, wie eine Cantina Tänzerin."

Banyumanik war bei seinen letzten Worten rot angelaufen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Ja was hatte sie eigentlich gewollt? Sie wünschte sich weit weg, irgendwohin wo niemand sie überwachte oder ihre Handlungen beurteilte. Spaß war nichts, wofür man sich schämen musste.

Sie erreichten schließlich das Tor der Enklave und Banyumaniks Meister machte eine knappe Handbewegung.

„Nach dir. Mir ist es lieber, zukünftig die Türe hinter dir zu schließen."

..::~::..

Atton knipste die Lichter seines Appartements an. Was für eine seltsame Nacht. Er musste unbedingt runter von diesem Jedi Planeten. Wenn sie herausfanden, was er war, dann wäre Exekution wohl noch das Netteste was ihnen einfallen würde. Und jetzt hatte er ausgerechnet diese Jedi Schülerin am Hals. Er hatte ihr seinen richtigen Namen genannt. Was für ein Trottel war er gewesen. Vermutlich würden sie morgen schon Jagd auf ihn machen. Banyumanik würde wohl alles tun um ihre Haut zu retten. Ihm blieben vermutlich gerademal einige Stunden, dann musste er verschwunden sein.

Hektisch warf er all seinen Kram zusammen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich. Wenn er verschwand, dann wussten die Jedi, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte.

„Scheiß Idee", grollte er vor sich hin und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken.

..::~::..

„Banyumanik Corell, Ihr wurdet vor den Rat der Jedi gerufen, damit wir über Euch und Euer Verhalten richten können."

Banyumanik betrachtete sehr genau ihre Stiefelspitzen. Das war Meister Vrook der da gesprochen hatte. Sie kannte ihn gut, er lehrte in ihrer Klasse Verteidigungstechniken.

„Ist es korrekt, dass Ihr heute in Begleitung eines stadtbekannten Gauners aufgegriffen wurdet?"

Die kalte eisige Stimme kannte Banyumanik auch: Sie gehörte Atris, der Archivarin. Und sie wusste, dass Atris sie hasste.

„Ja", sagte sie leise.

„Ist es ebenfalls korrekt, dass Ihr heute die Cantina im Ort besucht habt, um dort Pazaak zu spielen?", drang Atris Stimme weiter auf sie ein.

„Ja."

„Und gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass dabei eine Menge Alkohol geflossen ist?"

„... Ja."

Wenn sie es genau betrachtete, dann musste sie sich wirklich schämen.

„Doch nicht nur das", fuhr Meister Vrook fort. „Ihr habt, obwohl Ihr mit dem Jedi Kodex durchaus vertraut seid, Euch einem Fremden anvertraut, auf eine weit intimere Art, als Worte es könnten."

Meister Freylis hatte kein Wort gesagt, doch er war bei den Anschuldigungen des Jedi Rats zusammengeschrumpft. Banyumanik wusste, dass er es persönlich nahm, was sie angestellt hatte. Immerhin war sie sein Padawan.

Die dritte Stimme war neu. Sie musste Meister Kavar gehören, doch Banyumanik hatte noch nie mit ihm gesprochen.

„Hinzu kommt außerdem, dass Ihr Euch aus der Akademie hinaus geschlichen habt. Vermutlich nicht ohne Hilfe."

Banyumanik biss sich auf die Lippen. Natürlich hatte sie Hilfe gehabt, aber sie würde den Teufel tun und Varesh verraten. Und Atton auch nicht, fügte sie bei sich hinzu.

„Nennt mir den Namen eures Helfers und des Rumtreibers", verlangte Atris herrisch zu wissen.

Banyumanik sah sie nun zum ersten Mal an. Atris Wesenszüge hätten viel besser zu einer Sith gepasst, darüber witzelten alle Padawane. Atris war nicht nur hochmütig, sie war nahezu arrogant und außerdem ganz schön gemein. Sie hatte Banyumanik und Varesh gezwungen, sämtliche Archive abzustauben, nachdem Banyumanik mit ihren Marmeladenfingern in eines hinein gegrapscht hatte.

Sie schwieg also und sah Atris fest in die Augen. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einer schmalen Linie und machte deutlich, dass sie kein Wort aussprechen würde.

„Schön", fuhr Atris auf. „Ich denke dass Euer Lehrer sich dennoch gut genug an den Rumtreiber erinnern wird."

Meister Freylis nickte grimmig, während Meister Vrook nun die Treppenstufen zu ihr hinab gekommen war.

„Mädchen, Ihr seid stark in der Macht. Doch so schwach ist Euer Körper, dass ich kaum glaube, dass Ihr es jemals zu einem Jedi Meister bringen werdet."

„Ich bin nicht schwach", zischte Banyumanik. „Ich sehe nur keine Weisheit darin, dass Ihr uns gegen alles abschirmt, was es in der Galaxie gibt. Wie sollen wir jemals wissen, was uns erwartet? Was geschehen kann?"

Atris hob eine Augenbraue und schritt nun ebenfalls auf sie zu.

„Dummes Mädchen. Die Weisheit der Älteren ist wohl kaum etwas, an dem gerade _Ihr _zweifeln solltet. Wie oft hat Euch Euer Meister aus sämtlichen schlimmen Situationen befreit?"

Banyumanik sah an ihr vorbei. Gut, Meister Freylis hatte ihr oft geholfen, aber...

Die Archivarin fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Lasterhaftes Betragen ist ein Kennzeichen der Charakterschwäche. Verführung ist der Weg zur dunklen Seite und wie mir scheint, ist das genau Euer Weg."

„Ist es nicht", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Atris lachte.

„Zorn, mein junger Padawan, führt ebenfalls den dunklen Pfad hinab."

Damit verließ sie den runden Saal und Banyumanik fand sich nun Meister Vrook gegenüber, doch Meister Kavar ergriff nun das Wort.

„Banyumanik Corell, der Rat der Jedi verurteilt Euch dazu Eure Ausbildung ein Jahr zu verlängern. Ihr werdet weiterhin ein Padawan bleiben und nicht an der Prüfung teilnehmen. Ebenfalls entbinde ich Meister Freylis von seinen Pflichten als Euer Lehrer."

Sie wollte protestieren, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Der Jedi Rat wird Euch einen neuen Lehrer erwählen, der für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet zu sein scheint. Dies ist Eure letzte Chance. Und sie wird Euch nicht aus Mildtätigkeit gewährt, sondern aus Gründen der Sicherheit. Seit gewarnt, dies war Euer letzter Fehltritt."

Banyumanik zuckte zusammen, als wäre sie geschlagen worden.

„Ebenso werdet Ihr vier Wochen unter Arrest verbringen. Diese werdet Ihr zum Meditieren nutzen. Wir werden den Kerl ausfindig machen und er wird sich vor dem Rat der Jedi verantworten müssen. Ebenso bestrafen wir Varesh Torque für ihre Mittäterschaft. Sie wird ebenfalls unter Arrest gestellt. Ihr dürft nun wegtreten. Meister Freylis wird Euch in die Arrestzelle bringen."

..::~::..

Banyumanik rauchte immer noch vor Zorn, wenn Sie an das Konzil dachte. Dämliche alte Spinner, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte nichts anderes gemacht, als das was andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter taten. Ein bisschen zu viel getrunken und ein bisschen geküsst, was konnte um Himmels Willen daran so falsch sein?

Sie saß im Garten der Akademie an einem kleinen, eingeengten Platz unter den Wachen Augen von Atris. Denn das, und das empfand Banyumanik als größte Demütigung, war das schlimmste: Man hatte Atris zu ihrer Lehrmeisterin gemacht und die schien sich nur darum zu scheren, wie sie ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte.

Wenn Sie nicht ihre Stunde im Garten zur Meditation nutzte, dann saß sie entweder abgeschirmt in ihrer Arrestzelle oder saß, ebenso abgeschirmt, in den staubigen Jedi Archiven und musste Daten sortieren. Eine langweilige, ermüdende Arbeit.

„Der Rat trifft sich. Du wirst in zehn Minuten von selbst in deiner Arrestzelle sein, ohne dass dich jemand abholen muss. Ich werde das überprüfen", rief Atris ihr vom Eingang des Gartens zu und verschwand dann im Inneren des Gebäudes.

Für Höflichkeiten ihr gegenüber, war Atris sich, seit dem letzten Ratstreffen, zu fein.

Banyumanik atmete aus. Es war als wäre eine Anspannung von ihr genommen worden. Doch trotzdem war die Frau präsent, das Band, das Lehrer und Schüler verknüpfte, war allgegenwärtig. Sie nahm jede ihrer Bewegungen durch die Macht wahr.

Wie um ihr zu entfliehen begann sie damit, auf die Mauer des Gartens zu klettern um endlich wieder mehr von Dantooine sehen zu können.

„Brich dir nicht den Hals", sagte eine ihr sehr vertraute Stimme.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Wie kommst du hier her, Atton?"

Er zuckte nur lässig die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte wohl einfach ein wenig Angst davor, was sie mit dir angestellt haben könnten. Dein Meister sah ziemlich wütend aus."

Banyumanik wurde rot.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, was da passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, was da mit mir durchgegangen ist. Aber du musst verschwinden. Sie suchen nach dir."

„Lady, ich stehe auf den Listen von sieben verschiedenen Kopfgeldjägern, ich habe während der mandalorianischen Kriege gedient und ich glaube die Jedi sind so ziemlich die letzten, vor denen ich mich fürchten müsste."

Banyumanik begann zu lachen.

„Das glaubt dir doch kein Mensch, _Schmuggler_."

Er grinste jedoch.

„Schmuggler? Ich hielt dich für wesentlich klüger."

Sie fühlte eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, als sie sein Lächeln sah, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte, doch gleichzeitig bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Er sollte verschwinden.

„Atton, ich muss gehen. Atris wird kommen und..."

Sie wandte sich zur Akademie hin und atmete tief durch.

„Verschwinde einfach."

Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen, grinste Atton sie nur an, wie der Schuft, der er wohl vermutlich war und sagte: „Auf Wiedersehen, kleiner Padawan."

..::~::..

Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Appartement fragte sich Atton nun bereits zum hundertsten Male, was ihn da geritten hatte. Wieso beantwortete er jedes Mal alle ihre Fragen? Und dann auch noch Wahrheitsgemäß. Er hätte ihr sagen sollen, dass er zufällig dort unterwegs war. Und er hatte ihr schon gar nicht klarmachen wollen, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Seit drei gottverdammten Wochen. Und wenn er irgendetwas mehr fürchtete, als Kopfgeldjäger dann waren das natürlich Jedi. Er vermutete, dass wenn es eine Liste gäbe, er wohl so ziemlich weit oben stünde, und das nicht weil er ein Techtelmechtel mit einem Padawan hatte.

Er versuchte die Gedanken zu verscheuchen, doch nichts wollte funktionieren, nicht einmal Pazaak. Vermutlich musste das gerissene Biest einen ihrer Jedi Tricks an ihm ausprobiert haben. Auch wenn sie nicht so ausgesehen hatte, als benutze sie die Macht, so konnte er doch nie sicher sein.

„Verdammte Jedi...", murmelte er vor sich hin, „alle gleich."

Trotzdem war Banyumanik anders. Er konnte nicht mit dem Finger darauf deuten, doch sie war einfach anders. Vielleicht weil sie offenbar nicht viel vom Kodex der Jedi hielt.

Er hatte verschwinden wollen, doch auch wenn seine Sachen immer noch gepackt waren, so konnte Atton nicht einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen, ohne automatisch den Weg zur Enklave einzuschlagen. Eigentlich hatte nur ein Gedanke Platz in seinem Kopf: Er musste sie wiedersehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Banyumanik war zurück in ihrer Arrestzelle. Noch eine Woche. Sie würde durchhalten. Und sie würde Atton wiedersehen. Das hatte sie sich geschworen. Sie wollte ihm gegenüber treten und ihm sagen, dass es sich um einen einmaligen Ausrutscher handelte und dann konnte sie endlich mit ihrer Ausbildung weitermachen. Im Grunde war alles so einfach. Und doch so schwierig. Meister Freylis hätte sie vielleicht sogar begleitet. Doch Atris würde sie keine zwei Schritt von sich entfernen lassen, sondern ihr wohl sogar auf der Toilette über die Schulter schauen.

Was für eine grausame Frau, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie betrachtete die kahle Wand vor sich. Die Arrestzelle war ein trister grauer Raum mit einer harten Pritsche als Ruhemöglichkeit und sonst nichts. Sie hatte einige Aufzeichnungen aus der Bibliothek mitnehmen dürfen, die natürlich alle von den wüstesten Bestrafungen handelten, die je für den Bruch des Jedi Kodexes in Frage gekommen waren. Im allerschlimmsten Fall hätte man sie von der Macht abgeschnitten. Banyumanik konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Es musste sein, als wäre man blind, während alle anderen sehen konnten. Meist blieben diese gefallenen Jedi nicht lange am Leben: Ihr Lebenswille schien wie weggeblasen.

Banyumanik versuchte diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen, doch immer wenn sie das tat, schlich sich ein anderes Bild in ihren Kopf: der Kuss in dieser einen Nacht. Wie sollte man meditieren, wenn man nicht einmal die Möglichkeit hatte, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten? Das war doch unmöglich!

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür und sie stand hastig auf. Meister Freylis trat ein.

„So mein Padawan, du studierst also weiterhin?"

„Natürlich. Aber Meister, ich bin nicht mehr Euer Padawan. Mein Lehrer ist nun Atris."

Er lächelte jedoch.

„Ich weiß. Das ist die Strafe für deine Unvernunft. Doch ich hatte gehofft, dass gerade du aus einer solchen Situation heraus wächst."

„Wie soll man daraus wachsen?", jammerte Banyumanik. „Diese Frau ist furchtbar. Sie will nur, dass man mich rauswirft."

„Und? Ist das bisher passiert?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Denkst du, du wärst die erste, die einen Verstoß gegen den Kodex begangen hat?"

„Nein, aber ich..."

„Dann frage ich dich, was genau, meine Schülerin, beklagst du eigentlich?"

„Ich fühle mich so unfrei", gestand sie schließlich. „Ich möchte hingehen, wo es laut ist, ich möchte die Welt sehen und ich möchte trotzdem ein Teil der Jedi sein."

Meister Freylis Lächeln war bei ihren letzten Worten erneut aufgeblüht.

Die wissenden Augen schienen direkt in Banyumaniks Seele zu sehen, als er schließlich sagte: „Ich wüsste nicht, wo das eine das andere ausschließt. Lediglich mit deinen Küssen solltest du dich wohl zurückhalten.

„Aber Meister, Ihr habt mich doch vor den Jedi Rat gestellt", rief Banyumanik verblüfft.

„Weil ich dachte, ich hätte keine andere Wahl. Auch ein weiser alter Mann kann die falschen Entscheidungen treffen. Ich hätte dir jedenfalls die vielen, unschönen Dinge nicht sagen sollen. Verzeih sie mir bitte. Das war genauso unüberlegt, wie dein Handeln. Wie solltest du da besser sein, wo doch dein Lehrmeister selbst dir eine derartige Lektion erteilt hat."

„Heißt dass, Ihr seid nun wieder mein Lehrer?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, doch Meister Freylis schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst noch eine Weile mit Atris auskommen müssen. Vielleicht beschließt der Rat, dich später wieder mir zu übergeben. Doch bis dahin, gib auf dich gut Acht. Atris würde dich nur zu gern fallen sehen."

Sie seufzte. Alle Hoffnungen zunichte.

„Und nun Meister?"

„Nun werde ich Dich auf einen Spaziergang begleiten."

„Ich darf...?"

Doch Meister Freylis unterbrach sie. „Möchtest du spazieren gehen? Oder lieber meditieren?"

..::~::..

Sie hatten die Enklave hinter sich gelassen und Banyumanik konnte ihr Glück gar nicht fassen. Sie durfte raus. Nein, viel besser noch, sie durfte richtig raus. Raus aus der muffigen Enklave und raus aus den Fängen von Atris.

Sie passierten die Hauptstraße und Meister Freylis musste wohl ihren sehnsüchtigen Blick Richtung Cantina gesehen haben, denn er nickte ihr lediglich zu und sagte leise: „Ich bin vorüber gehend blind und taub. Also tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

Banyumanik glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. War das seine Art, sich für die furchtbaren letzten Wochen zu entschuldigen? So hatte sie Meister Freylis noch nie erlebt. Sie hatte jedoch kaum Zeit, sich über das seltsame Verhalten ihres Lehrers zu wundern, denn sie schlug hastig die Kapuze über ihren Kopf und trat schließlich ein.

Es war wie am ersten Abend. Der grimmige Twi'lek an der Bar stand immer noch genau dort, wo er letztes Mal gestanden hatte und die Band spielte immer noch laut und schief. Nur zwei Tische waren besetzt und alle Fenster waren verhangen.

Doch für Banyumanik war das, nach der langen Isolation, wie das Paradies. Sie ließ sich auf eine der staubigen und unbequemen Bänke fallen und winkte einem der Barmädchen.

Nun, das hatte sie sich wirklich nicht zu träumen erhofft und insgeheim machte ihr das furchtbare Angst. Eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf flüsterte eindringlich: das ist nicht der Weg der Jedi und das weißt du genau.

Sie hoffte, dass das erste Glas diese verdammte Stimme zum Schweigen brachte. Die Serviererin blickte an ihr vorbei, jemand war eingetreten und Banyumanik wusste ohne hinzusehen, wer es war: Atton.

Sie musste sich beherrschen ihm nicht wie ein Schulmädchen zu zuwinken, doch auch er schien sie im ersten Augenblick wahrgenommen zu haben.

„Mädchen, du krempelst mein Leben ziemlich um", sagte er und setzte sich.

„Wie?"

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass ein verhutzelter Jedimeister an meine Tür klopft und sagt ich soll mich mit seinem Padawan in der Cantina treffen."

„Meister Freylis war bei dir? Aber wie kann er...?"

Banyumanik verstummte abrupt. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte ihn vor vielleicht zehn Minuten verlassen.

„Glaub mir, er kann. Und das gefällt mir nicht. Sagen wir, dass der Orden der Jedi und ich nicht gerade Freunde sind."

„Ich habe niemandem deinen Namen verraten, ich schwör's.", rief sie und Angst stieg in ihr hoch.

Das musste eine Falle sein. Aber wie war Meister Freylis zu so etwas fähig?

„Atton, wir müssen weg hier, das ist eine Falle", versuchte sie so ruhig wie möglich zu sagen.

Er lachte und sah ihr in die eisblauen Augen.

„Das war mir von vornherein klar. Ich glaube nicht, dass er aus purer Nächstenliebe ein Rendez-vous organisiert."

„Aber wieso bist du...?"

„Frag mich nicht, warum ich hier bin, ich kann es dir selbst nicht sagen."

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein."

Zorn stieg in Banyumanik hoch. Wenn sie einen Schritt aus der Cantina tun würde, würde sie vermutlich in eine Abordnung des Rates hinein rasseln und je länger sie hier saß, desto mehr konnte man ihr zur Last legen.

„Ich weiß nicht weiter, Atton", gestand sie.

„Da haben wir nun ausnahmsweise mal etwas gemeinsam", murmelte er und griff nach ihrem Becher. „Cheers."

„Atton, es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, dass ich so egoistisch war. Ich wollte dich da nicht mit hineinziehen."

„Vielleicht hast du das gar nicht."

„Wir könnten einfach durch einen Hintereingang verschwinden und nie mehr wieder kommen", versuchte es Banyumanik halbherzig, doch was sollte das auch?

Da war dieser Fremde, den sie kaum kannte, gerade drei Mal gesehen hatte und trotzdem kam es ihr vor, als hing ihr Leben von ihm ab. Dabei hatte er nie wirklich irgendwelche Gefühle für sie bekundet. Alles was geschah war von ihr ausgegangen und sie hatte Angst, dass dies nur ihren unterbewussten Machtspielchen zuzuschreiben war. Vermutlich hatte sie ihn ungewollt manipuliert, eine Fähigkeit für die sie schon so oft getadelt worden war, ohne dass sie selbst es bewusst wahrnahm.

„Du bist optimistisch", lachte er.

„Was schlägst du sonst vor?"

Er stand jedoch zu ihrer Verwunderung auf und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Komm mit", sagte er leise.

Banyumanik, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, ergriff seine Hand und folgte ihm in den Flur der Cantina, wo sie kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Einige weitere Zimmer gingen davon ab, vermutlich Gästezimmer.

„Du wirst jetzt verschwinden und deinen Jedi Meister treffen. Ich werde mich um mich selbst kümmern", sagte Atton schließlich.

„Nein", antwortete sie.

„Hör mal zu, Kleine. Ich bin schon weitaus übleren Schurken entkommen als den Jedi, also mach dir um mich keine Gedanken."

„Nur weil du selber Einer bist", zischte Banyumanik.

Atton grinste.

„Damit könntest du wohl Recht haben."

Niemand schien sie beachtet zu haben in der Cantina und eine letzte Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein blöder Traum, aus dem sie gleich erwachen würde. Oder Meister Freylis Geschenk für sie.

Fragend sah sie Atton an, dessen Lächeln nach und nach schwand. „Auf Wiedersehen, Atton." flüsterte sie.

„Auf Wiedersehen, kleine Jedi", wisperte auch er und plötzlich hatte er sie an die Wand gedrückt und seine Lippen versiegelten ihren Mund mit einem stürmischen Kuss.

Banyumanik erschrak vor seiner Heftigkeit und taumelte einen Schritt zurück.

„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen", flehte sie. „Du machst alles noch viel schlimmer."

„Nein, besser." Er drehte sich um und legte eine Hand auf den Türöffner. „Vergiss das nicht."

Die Türhälften der metallischen Eingangspforte schoben sich wie von selbst auseinander und angstvoll blickte Banyumanik an Atton vorbei auf nicht weniger als sieben gezogene Lichtschwerter die der Szene einen unheimlichen Glanz verliehen.

„Atton Rand, ihr seid verhaftet wegen dem schlimmsten Verbrechen an zahllosen Jedi. Ergebt euch, und euch wird kein Leid geschehen."

Ein Schrei entfuhr Banyumanik und sie stürzte vor, doch wurde prompt heftig zurück gestoßen. Meister Kavar hielt sie mit Hilfe der Macht fern. Ihre Haut prickelte als sie sich knurrend gegen die unsichtbare Wand stemmte, doch er war zu stark für sie.

Atton hatte mittlerweile die Hände gehoben und blickte Meister Kavar fest in die Augen.

„Ich ergebe mich."


	4. Chapter 4

Zwei Jedi Ritter, die Banyumanik noch nie gesehen hatte, hatten sie zurück in ihre Arrestzelle begleitet. Kein Wort hatten sie zu ihr gesagt und auch Atton hatte geschwiegen. Angstvoll starrte sie auf die Tür und wartete. Sie wusste nicht auf was, aber sie hatte so eine vage Vermutung, und je länger sie hier saß, umso schlimmer wurden die Bilder in ihrem Kopf. Folter, Qual, Mord, all die schlimmen Dinge, die sie in Atris Archiven gelesen hatte, und die so gar nicht zum friedlichen Kodex der Jedi passen wollten, waren ihr immer wieder vor Augen.

Ihr Herz klopfte, als wollte es zerspringen und immer wieder sah sie Attons gequälten Blick vor sich, als er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Und trotzdem wuchs der Zorn in ihr. Er war sicherlich nicht angeklagt, weil er eine Padawan geküsst hatte. Er hatte sie belogen. Oder sie hatte nie gefragt. Wie auch? Sie konnte die Stunden, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte an einer Hand abzählen.

Was hatte er also getan? Das schlimmste Verbrechen? Das musste Mord sein. Aber Jedi spürten die Gedanken der Menschen, sie wussten, wer ihnen feindlich gesinnt war. Hatte er sich vielleicht den Sith angeschlossen? Oder war er sogar ein Sith? Sie hatte immer ein befremdliches Gefühl in seiner Nähe gehabt, so als sei er ein alter Bekannter, den sie jedoch nur durch verschwommenes Glas sehen konnte. Das Gefühl war gleichzeitig bekannt und doch so befremdlich. Doch so fühlte sich kein Jedi an. Andererseits hatte sie noch niemals einem Sith gegenüber gestanden.

Plötzlich hörte sie das metallische Klicken, mit dem sich ihre Zellentür öffnete.

Hastig stand sie auf und sah sich nun Atris gegenüber, die sie jedoch mit unbeweglicher Miene musterte.

„Komm mit", sagte sie knapp.

Rasch stand sie auf und folgte Atris durch die langen Korridore. Sie wusste genau, wohin die Archivarin sie führte: Zum Ratssaal.

„Was soll ich da?", fragte sie schroff.

Atris schnaubte: „Benimm' dich gefälligst wie ein Padawan und nicht wie die kleine Diva, die du gerne wärst. Rein mit dir."

Dort saßen sie alle, wie beim letzten Mal, und sahen auf sie hinab. Sie konnte keine Miene deuten, doch sie kniete nieder, wie es Brauch war und senkte das Haupt.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen?"

Meister Kavar hatte etwas in der Hand, und Banyumanik überlegte, ob er sie damit strafen wollte, doch er schritt die Treppenstufen zu ihr hinab und hob ihr Kinn.

„Banyumanik Corell, der Rat der Jedi ist Euch zu Dank verpflichtet. Nur durch Euch konnte der Schwerverbrecher Atton Rand gefasst werden."

Banyumanik glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Atris stieß sie von hinten an. Das bedeutete wohl, sie solle schweigen.

„Damit habt ihr eure erste Prüfung gemeistert und euch das Recht verdient euer Lichtschwert zu tragen."

Sie hatte was? Das konnte nicht sein.

„Erhebt Euch."

Meister Kavar sah sie freundlich an und hielt den ihr wohlbekannten Griff in der offenen Handfläche. Natürlich hatte sie insgeheim von diesem Moment geträumt, doch die Art und Weise, wie das passiert war, das war die intrigante Jedi Art, wie sie im Buche stand. Und das war kein schönes Gefühl.

„Darf ich eine Frage stellen?", flüsterte sie.

„Natürlich dürft Ihr."

Meister Kavar sah sie aufmunternd an.

„Was wird mit ihm passieren?"

Atris Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht, dafür konnte sie die Genugtuung beinahe greifen.

„Was schon? Er wird hingerichtet."

..::~::..

Sie trug immer noch das Lichtschwert in der Hand, doch sie konnte kaum glauben, was gerade passiert war. Man hatte sie zur Jagd benutzt. Eine schnöde Verbrecherjagd war der einzige Grund, warum man sie hatte ausgehen lassen. Meister Freylis musste von allem gewusst haben. Und damit sie endlich Ruhe gab, hatte man ihr ein hübsches neues Spielzeug gegeben, und sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder aus dem Ratssaal geschmissen.

Kein Wunder, dass die Leute den Jedi nicht vertrauten, sie benutzten doch alles für ihre „höheren" Zwecke.

Wutentbrannt trat sie gegen die Metalltüre, die den Rat vor ihr verborgen hielt, doch das brachte ihr nur gehörige Schmerzen ein. Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

Das erste Mal, dass sie nach langer Zeit wieder in die Gemeinschaftsquartiere der Padawans zurückkehren durfte. Sie nahm zumindest an, dass sie es durfte, denn niemand hatte sich darum geschert, wo sie hin ging.

Wenn es nach ihr ging würde sie heute verschwinden. Besser eine Verlorene, als ein Köder. Vermutlich hatte man sie ganz nach Attons Geschmack ausgewählt, denn offenbar suchten sie ihn schon eine Weile.

Banyumanik schnaubte verächtlich. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sie so manipuliert, dass sie nur dachte, sie hätte etwas für Atton übrig und wenn sie sich das ganze jetzt genau besah, dann interessierte sein Schicksal sie nicht. Ein Verbrecher also. Und wenn schon. Was ging _sie_ das an?

Niemand war in den Quartieren. Um diese Uhrzeit saßen alle Schüler zum Meditieren im Raum der Stille.

Hastig riss sie ihre Habseligkeiten aus dem Schrank und stopfte sie in ihren Rucksack. Das Lichtschwert wollte sie erst von sich schleudern, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren. Was hatte man ihr eingetrichtert? Ein Jedi Werkzeug und eine Sith Waffe. Gleichwohl verschaffte es beiden Respekt. Sie beschloss es zu behalten.

Dunkelheit senkte sich hinab und die Lichter wurden langsam gelöscht auf den Gängen. Das war ihre Chance. Sie würde einfach gehen und nie wieder kommen. Und Atton würde verrotten wo er war. Mörder!

Vorsichtig stahl Banyumanik sich hinaus, und hängte im Gehen das Lichtschwert an ihren Gürtel. Ihr Weg führte sie an den Arrestzellen vorbei, doch irgendetwas zog sie wie magisch an.

Nicht schon wieder, fluchte sie bei sich, doch etwas führte sie. Die Macht?

Unbeirrbar schlich sie an den Zellenblocks vorbei, bis sie zur letzten Zelle ankam, dort drinnen waren die Machtkäfige, wo besonders hartnäckige gefangene verwahrt wurden.

Sie verfluchte sich innerlich, doch öffnete trotzdem die Türe und stand nun Atton gegenüber. Offensichtlich war es ihr doch nicht alles gleich, denn ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als er ihr in die Augen sah.

„Wir laufen uns wohl immer wieder _zufällig _über den Weg." Seine Stimme klang verächtlich.

Banyumanik warf in diesem Augenblick all ihre guten Vorsätze über Bord, hob ihr Lichtschwert und die Klinge fuhr heraus. Atton wich einen Schritt zurück, hielt sie jedoch misstrauisch im Auge.

Wie im Vorbeigehen registrierte Banyumanik die Farbe ihres Lichtschwerts, grün. Das wäre also ihr Weg gewesen, den die Jedi ihr bestimmt hätten. Nun, der Weg endete hier, sie hieb auf die Konsole neben dem Käfig ein und das Machtfeld verschwand mit einem lauten Zischen.

Atton sah sie immer noch misstrauisch an, doch machte er keine Anstalten die Initiative zu ergreifen, so sagte sie schließlich mit frostiger Stimme: „Komm mit, Mörder."

..::~::..

Wie ein Schlafwandler folgte Atton der Jedi hinaus. Oder was immer sie war. Offensichtlich kümmerte sie sich weder darum was er war, noch was zuletzt geschehen war. Sie führte ihn über einige Umwege hinaus aus der Enklave und zu seiner Verwunderung stand er nach einer Weile im Freien.

War das nur eine weitere Falle der Jedi? Wollten sie es aussehen lassen wie ein Unfall? Die Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte gehässig: „Das hättest du auch verdient."

„Wir beide werden das Nächste Schiff von diesem Planeten nehmen. Danach kannst du deiner Wege gehen und ich meinen eigenen", sagte sie, immer noch mit dieser kalten Stimme.

Das war nicht das sorglose Mädchen aus der Cantina, das er kennen gelernt hatte.

„Was immer du möchtest", gab er schließlich zurück und folgte ihr weiter.

Die Straßen wirkten wie ausgestorben, doch das war um diese Uhrzeit völlig normal auf Dantooine. Der Raumhafen war nicht mehr weit, doch trotzdem fragte er sich, wie sie es anstellen wollte in aller Frühe einen Piloten auf zu treiben. Allerdings hatten Jedi da ihre ganz eigenen Tricks.

Auf den Landedocks herrschte Stille doch Banyumanik ging ziemlich zielstrebig auf eines der Schiffe zu, ein Frachter, und hämmerte mehr als heftig gegen eine der Luken.

Ein reichlich griesgrämiger Twi'lek tauchte auf und fuhr Banyumanik ärgerlich an, doch sie blieb ruhig und schien ihm etwas zu sagen, doch Atton war zu weit weg, um zu hören was sie ihm zuflüsterte.

Nach einigen Minuten verschwand er und die Heckklappe öffnete sich. Banyumanik sah recht zufrieden mit sich auf.

Bevor Atton jedoch fragen konnte, schnitt sie ihm mit einer knappen Geste das Wort ab.

„Nar Shaddaa."


	5. Chapter 5

Banyumanik hatte sich im Frachtraum zusammen gerollt und lag nun immer noch zitternd unter ihrer Decke. Es war verdammt kalt hier drin. Atton saß stumm neben ihr und schien zu schlafen. Jedenfalls hatte er die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt.

Sie schämte sich. Sie hatte Atton so behandelt, wie die Jedi es taten, sie hatte ihn verurteilt ohne ihn zu Fragen und sie hatte den von ihr selbst gewählten Weg verraten. Sie war wirklich schwach, wankelmütig und vergnügungssüchtig, wie Meister Freylis es ihr immer vorgeworfen hatte. Im Zorn war sie nicht nur weggelaufen, sondern hatte auch noch einen, vermutlich zu Recht Gefangenen, befreit. Außerdem hatte sie Jedi Gedankentricks an einem unschuldigen Piloten ausprobiert, etwas was sie als Padawan gar nicht durfte, das Gehirn des Menschen konnte bei solchen Manipulationen geschädigt werden.

Warum hatte sie all das nur getan? Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Was hatte sie sich nur gedacht? Die Verzweiflung kroch in ihr hoch. Sie war hiermit verstoßen und würde wohl als Sith gelten. Sie war in Begleitung eines Mörders und was noch schlimmer war, sie empfand etwas für diesen Mörder.

Tränen liefen ihr das Gesicht hinab und Banyumanik wollte eigentlich nur die Decke höher ziehen, falls Atton aufwachte und sie sah, doch er legte einfach zaghaft seine Hand um ihre Schultern und sagte kein Wort.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest, während sie stumm weinte.

Nach einer Weile seufzte er und sah sie endlich an.

„Mädchen, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

„Nichts", gestand sie ehrlich und stemmte sich hoch. Seine Hand ruhte nun auf ihrer Hüfte und Banyumanik bemerkte, wie sie langsam ruhiger wurde, einfach nur weil er bei ihr war.

„Danke, Atton", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du bei mir bist."

Er lächelte: „Es ist schwierig nicht bei dir zu sein."

Sie schmiegte sich näher an seinen warmen Körper und griff wieder nach seiner Hand. „Atton, sag mir die Wahrheit, hast du wirklich das getan, wofür du angeklagt wurdest?"

Er sah sie sehr ernst an. Plötzlich entschied sie sich: sie wollte das gar nicht wissen. Sie wollte einfach nur hier liegen und seine Nähe genießen.

„Vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Ich will gerade einfach nur bei dir sein."

..::~::..

Auf den Docks von Nar Shaddaa herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Banyumanik hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn nachher niemand auch nur bemerkt hätte, dass sie jemals da gewesen waren. Jedoch musste sie feststellen, dass Atton hier eine viel größere Hilfe als sie selbst war, denn Atton wusste scheinbar sehr genau, wie man sich verborgen hielt.

Sie saß nun auf dem provisorischen Bett ihres kleinen, fensterlosen Appartements und grübelte vor sich hin. Atton war verschwunden, doch wie ein unsichtbarer Faden, der in ihre Hände führte, wusste sie dass er nicht weit war. Vermutlich in der Cantina oder Besorgungen machen, jedoch hatte er ihr vorher das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie keinen Fuß vor die Türe setzen würde.

Sie hatte es mit meditieren versucht und auch mit einigen Kampfübungen, doch nach einer Weile hatte sie das Lichtschwert wütend von sich geworfen und ihr zerrütteltes Hirn wollte sich nicht entspannen. Sie musste Atton einfach fragen, aber sie hatte Angst vor der Wahrheit. Vielleicht war er ein Massenmörder, überlegte sie, und würde sie heute Nacht einfach umbringen. Jedoch fühlte sie keine Aggression bei ihm, eher Verzweiflung. Ihr kleiner Gedankentrick war gescheitert, Attons Gedanken waren unergründlich und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie es überhaupt probiert hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste sie jedes Mal, wenn sie es versuchte, an Pazaak denken.

Die Schiebetüren öffneten sich und Atton trat ein.

Schnell setzte Banyumanik sich auf und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er einige Dinge in einer Kiste verstaute.

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Draußen", gab er ausweichend zurück.

„Und wieso darfst du raus und ich nicht?"

„Weil es für dich gefährlich ist", antwortete er vieldeutig und machte es sich auf der anderen Seite des provisorischen Bettes bequem.

„Warum sollte es? Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin und niemand sucht mich. Im Gegensatz zu dir."

Er seufzte resignierend.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehen kannst, aber nichts ist wichtiger, als dass du nicht einen Fuß ohne mich vor die Tür setzt."

„Atton, was könnte mir hier gefährlich sein."

Er machte eine unbestimmte Geste.

„Wir sind auf Nar Shaddaa, hier ist alles gefährlich."

Stirnrunzelnd mustere sie ihn. „Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal: Was ist so gefährlich an Nar Shaddaa?"

Atton seufzte und sah sie lange an. „Kopfgeldjäger, Sith, such' dir etwas aus."

„Sith?"

„Hier sind mehr als genug", murmelte er.

„Woher weißt du das? Gehen die jetzt hausieren?", zischte Banyumanik verächtlich.

„Ich weiß es, weil ich sie kenne", grollte er.

„Woher kennst du...", doch es dämmerte ihr. „Du... du bist einer."

Ruckartig war sie auf den Beinen und die Macht spielte ihr ihr Lichtschwert zu.

„Bleib sitzen", sagte er düster, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

Doch Banyumanik reagierte nicht und sah ihn unverwandt drohend an.

„Weswegen bist du angeklagt?"

„Mehrfacher Mord", sagte er schlicht. „Mord an Jedi. Ich bin ein Assassine."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du es auch nur schaffen könntest, nahe genug an einen Jedi heran zu kommen, um ihn zu kitzeln."

Er lachte freudlos.

„Offensichtlich kann ich das sehr wohl, denn du bist jetzt hier."

Darauf wusste Banyumanik nichts zu antworten und beobachtete Attons Bewegungen nun ganz genau.

„Ich hätte dich in dieser Zelle verrotten lassen sollen", zischte sie verächtlich. „Ich habe dir vertraut. Ich habe dich gerettet. Ich habe..." Sie zwang sich zum Schweigen.

Das Letzte wollte sie nicht aussprechen.

Atton hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Du hast mich nicht um eine Erklärung gebeten. Ich wollte es dir gestern schon beantworten, doch du hast beschlossen es nicht zu hören. Stattdessen hast du lieber Jedi Gedankentricks an mir ausprobiert, schau nicht so unschuldig, ich merke so etwas, und im Heucheln und Verheimlichen bist du die Bessere von uns Beiden."

Banyumanik war bei seinen letzten Worten geschrumpft. Damit hatte er so ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen. Das Lichtschwert fiel ihr aus der Hand und sie sank hinab auf den Boden. „Atton, wieso tust du das?"

„Man bezahlt mich dafür. Und ich bin gut. Ich kann meine Emotionen unterbinden, ich kann funktionieren wie eine Maschine. Während der mandalorianischen Kriege habe ich an Revan Seite gekämpft. Und ich habe ihr viele Jedi gebracht, da kannst du dir sicher sein."

„Das hast du nicht!", schrie Banyumanik heraus, doch Atton schien sie nicht einmal gehört zu haben.

„Ich habe sie spüren lassen, wie es ist, wenn jemand in ihre Köpfe kriecht. Die Sith haben einen Ort, ich war nie selber dort, wo sie den gefangenen Jedi weitaus schlimmere Dinge antun, als das was ich mit ihnen je getan habe, aber die, die ich nicht tötete, die lieferte ich dort ab." Endlich sah er sie wieder an, doch Banyumanik zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie seinen gequälten Blick sah. „Und glaub mir, ich möchte nicht, dass du dort endest."

Banyumanik stand schließlich auf, kickte zornig ihr Lichtschwert von sich weg und trat ganz nah an seine Seite.

„Dann nimm mich jetzt dort mit hin, oder du nennst mir einen Grund, warum ich dir auch noch weiter zuhören sollte."

Er lächelte gequält.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal warum ich bei dir bin, wie soll ich dir da einen Grund nennen können?"

„Wenn du keinen hast, dann geh. Oder töte mich", erwiderte sie zornentbrannt.

„Kleiner Padawan, glaub mir, wenn es das wäre, was ich wollte, dann wärst du schon längst nicht mehr am Leben. Und wenn du in mir nur einen Sith Assassinen sehen würdest, dann würde für mich wohl dasselbe gelten. Doch offensichtlich haben wir beide unsere ganz eigenen Gedanken dazu, denn sonst müssten wir uns hier uns jetzt an die Kehle gehen."

Banyumanik ließ sich neben ihn sinken und schlug die Augen nieder. Gleichzeitig war es abstoßend auch nur hier zu sein und gleichzeitig überkam sie wieder dieses warme Gefühl, wenn sie nur seinen Arm mit dem ihren berührte.

„Wie konntest du nur all diese Unschuldigen töten?", fragte sie fassungslos.

„Unschuldig? Jedi sind niemals unschuldig. Sie sind nichts anderes als die Sith, nur haben sie einen hübschen Deckmantel für ihre Eitelkeiten. Als die Mandalorianer Unschuldige zu Tausenden abschlachteten, wer hat da zugesehen? Der feine Jedi Rat. Das sind für mich keine Unschuldigen. Revan war die Einzige, die wusste was geschieht, sie hat sich widersetzt und rettete die Republik. Da war es vielleicht noch so etwas wie Heldentum." Er seufzte erneut. „Ein Sturm wird kommen, und dieses Mal wird er die Jedi mehr kosten, als sie sich vorstellen können."

Banyumanik hatte ihn mit großen Augen angesehen.

„Ein Krieg, Jedi gegen Sith?"

„Jedi gegen Jedi, Sith gegen Sith. Für mich sind sie beide dasselbe."

Er sah sie an. Das kurze, fast weiße Haar, die blauen Augen, all das schien nur noch wie durch einen Schleier sichtbar zu sein. Er war furchtbar müde. Seit seiner Verhaftung hatte er kaum eine Sekunde die Augen zugemacht und jetzt drehte sich alles um ihn herum. Vorsichtig versuchte Atton, sich wieder aufzusetzen, doch er konnte noch sehen, dass Banyumanik ihn bei den Schultern griff und vorsichtig auf das Bett sinken ließ. Dann sah und fühlte er nichts mehr.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Atton erwachte fühlte er sich sehr viel besser als noch am Morgen zuvor. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, doch ein Blick zur Seite sagte ihm, dass Banyumanik ihn nicht verlassen hatte, obwohl sie alle Zeit der Welt dazu gehabt hätte. Sie lag zusammengerollt wie eine Katze an seiner Seite und hatte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Das kurze, blonde Haar sah aus wie wochenlang nicht gebürstet und sie schlief immer noch tief und fest.

Wie alt sie wohl sein mochte? Warum schossen ihm jetzt solch bescheuerte Fragen durch den Kopf? Er musste immer an so unsinnige Sachen denken, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Er hatte nicht mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ihr Leid anzutun, wo doch normalerweise Jedi eine Abscheu in ihm hervorriefen, die er sich selbst kaum erklären konnte. Außerdem war er sich sehr sicher, dass er nicht einmal in der Lage war, ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Und er war sich ebenso sicher, dass sie das genau wusste. Sonst läge sie nicht einfach nur hier bei ihm.

Atton musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich selten so gut gefühlt hatte, wie in diesem Moment. Sie tat irgendetwas mit ihm, doch er konnte nie Sagen was. Und nicht, ob sie es absichtlich tat...

Er verdrängte die trüben Gedanken und stand auf, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie spät es war. Nar Shaddaa raubte ihm jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Banyumanik regte sich im Bett und er musste lächeln. Im Schlaf wirkte sie wie das Kind, das sie vermutlich immer noch war, auch wenn sie optisch vielleicht älter aussah.

„Wohin willst du?", fragte sie immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus.

„Raus. Wir nehmen das nächste Space Shuttle, was uns von hier weg bringt. Hier sind zu viele Sith. Und zu viele Jedi."

Er hatte es Banyumanik nicht gesagt, aber ihm waren bisher nicht weniger als fünf Jedi begegnet, die ziemlich offensichtlich mit ihren Lichtschwertern herum gefuchtelt hatten und das war für Atton sicherlich kein Zufall. Diese Jedi wussten genau, wen sie suchten. Einen Mörder und eine Verlorene. Oder vielleicht hatten sie es so gedreht, dass Banyumanik schon längst als Sith galt. Oder er als Entführer, der unschuldige Padawans als Geisel nahm.

„Und was hast du dir so vorgestellt?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf.

„Telos. Oder irgendetwas anderes vergleichbares. Onderon vielleicht."

„Auf Onderon hat die Königin einen Jedi Botschafter", erinnerte sie ihn. Er vergaß immer wieder, dass Banyumanik eine Menge Dinge wusste. „Der erkennt mich schneller, als ich bis zehn zählen kann."

„Dann bleibt nur Telos. Oder hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

„Manaan", murmelte sie.

„Hat das einen bestimmten Grund?"

„Ich mag das Wasser."

„Wenn ich einen Piloten auftreiben kann, der uns dorthin fliegt, dann meinetwegen auch Manaan."

„Ich will mitkommen", rief sie.

„Nein. Ich sage es dir ein letztes Mal. Das hier ist viel zu gefährlich."

Doch Banyumanik schien diese Aussicht zu gefallen. „Dann ist es spannender. Komm schon, Atton. Ich werde eine Kapuze tragen und niemand wird mich sehen."

Atton hatte es aufgegeben, der Jedi Dinge zu verbieten. Sie ließ ihn immer in dem Glauben, dass er diese Macht hätte, doch tatsächlich tat Banyumanik wie jede Jedi genau das, was sie selbst wollte, und nur ihm zu Liebe diese oder jene Dinge nicht.

..::~::..

Auf dem Weg zu den Docks hatte Atton Banyumanik drei Mal verloren, ihr ein Armband gekauft, dass ihr ein zwielichtiger Händler unbedingt hatte andrehen wollen und war sich außerdem sicher, dass er mindestens zehn Lebensjahre verloren hatte bei diesem furchtbaren Weg hinunter.

Banyumanik blieb überall stehen, musste sich alle Händler ansehen, zeigte auf jede Rasse, die sie noch nicht gesehen hatte und wollte außerdem noch jedem Bettler Geld geben, der sie anschnorrte. Und davon gab es auf Nar Shaddaa reichlich, denn die Flüchtlinge dort waren allesamt arm und wurden durch die Exchange mehr als klein gehalten. Es war schon reichlich seltsam, überhaupt Flüchtlinge an den Docks zu sehen, denn eigentlich wurden diese einem eigenen Sektor eingepfercht und hatten nicht die Erlaubnis sich in der Stadt herum zu treiben.

Banyumanik zupfte an ihrem Armband.

„Es ist so hübsch", rief sie begeistert und drehte es an ihrem Handgelenk. Silbrig weiße Schnüre zogen sich zusammen zu seinem Geflecht, gehalten von einem großen, grauen Stein.

Atton fand das Ding hässlich, aber Banyumanik schien es zu gefallen.

Als sie endlich die Docks erreichten, blieb Banyumanik vor dem Schlund der Landeplätze stehen.

„Irgendetwas Großes ist hier...", flüsterte sie.

Und Atton fühlte wieder dieses eigenartige Prickeln auf der Haut, dass ihm in letzter Zeit vermehrt aufgefallen war, wenn sie die Macht benutzte.

Argwöhnisch fuhr sie herum und betrachtete ihn.

„Du hast es bemerkt, oder?", fragte sie leise.

„Was bemerkt?"

„Wenn ich sie benutze. Du kannst das fühlen."

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst", antwortete er.

Das waren Dinge, die er nun wahrlich nicht mit ihr teilen musste. Zumindest nicht jetzt.

„Wir sollten es dort drüben versuchen", überlegte Banyumanik und wies nach rechts.

Dort stand der Dockaufseher, ein griesgrämiger Ithorianer mit tief vernarbter Haut.

„Du wartest hier und rührst nichts an." Und mit einem Blick auf die vielen Konsolen des Docks, die rechts von ihnen blinkten murmelte er. „Wirklich nichts. Sprich mit niemandem und verhalte dich leise. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Da war er wieder, dieser spöttische Blick von ihr, doch Atton sagte nichts. Den Blick konnte sie sich bei ihm sparen.

Banyumanik versuchte sich zu sammeln. Etwas auf Nar Shaddaa machte ihr Angst, doch das wollte sie vor Atton nicht zugeben. Hier schlummerte etwas Mächtiges und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es kennenlernen wollte. Die Macht war ungewohnt stark hier, viel stärker als auf Dantooine. So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt, immer wieder war ihr seit dem Zusammentreffen mit Atton bewusst geworden, wie wenig sie von der Galaxie gesehen hatte und wie wenig sie wusste. Sie wusste nur die Sachen, die man einem unbedarften Padawan gefahrlos beibringen konnte.

Sie brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass Atton erfolgreich gewesen war. Banyumanik hatte auf ihre ganz eigene Art nachgeholfen und dafür brauchte sie nicht einmal nah genug bei dem Dockaufseher zu sein.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", zischte Atton ihr zu, als er wieder bei ihr angelangt war.

„Nichts", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Er merkte es jedes Mal.

„Der arme Kerl schien mir komplett verwirrt."

Banyumanik ging nicht darauf ein.

„Und? Was hast du für uns?"

„In einer Stunde startet ein Shuttle nach Telos. Doch ich frage mich, warum er uns kostenlos mitfahren lässt", sagte er mit einem strengen Seitenblick auf die junge Jedi.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", behauptete Banyumanik so unschuldig wie möglich.

..::~::..

Atton und Banyumanik hatten im Frachtraum der _War Widow _Platz genommen und verbrachten ihre Zeit mit Warten. Schon vor Stunden hatte das Shuttle, was entgegen seines seltsamen Namens kein Kriegsschiff, sondern ein normaler Frachter war, abgehoben und das gleichmäßige Brummen der Motoren machte sie beide schläfrig.

Banyumanik saß in einer Ecke des großen Raums, an eine Kiste gelehnt und betrachtete stumm ihr Armband. Doch Atton konnte es immer wieder fühlen, die Macht blitzte in ihr auf und jedes Mal zuckte er zusammen wenn sie das tat. Sie provozierte ihn. Sie wollte, dass er es zugab, doch er versuchte immer wieder seinen Geist zu verschließen und so verbrachte er die vielen Stunden, die sie hier saßen mit Pazaak. Zumindest in Gedanken.

Dieses Mal jedoch war es heftiger. Die Macht pulsierte und Attons Blut schien zu kochen, als Banyumanik dieses Mal ihre Hand hob und eine der Kisten schweben ließ.

„Lass das endlich, verdammt", fluchte er.

„Dann hör du endlich auf, mich anzulügen."

„Wieder dieselbe Leier? Das wird langsam lästig."

„Schön, ich hab den Dockaufseher ein wenig... sagen wir angestupst. Zufrieden?"

„Nein. Ich hasse es, wenn Jedis das machen."

Banyumanik schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist jetzt also mit dir? Du kannst die Macht fühlen."

„Kann ich nicht", entgegnete er entschieden.

„Doch du kannst. Egal wie sehr du dich dagegen wehrst, die Macht strömt durch dich hindurch. Und sie leitet dich."

„Das ist Jedi Blödsinn."

„Pass nur auf, dass es nicht eines Tages dein Blödsinn sein wird."


	7. Chapter 7

Banyumanik schwieg verstockt. Sie wusste genau, dass Atton die Macht spüren konnte, warum gab er es nicht einfach zu? Er schien ihr nicht so sehr zu vertrauen, wie sie ihm, denn sie war schließlich nicht dumm und wusste sehr genau, was geschehen würde, sobald sowohl die Sith als auch die Jedi heraus hatten, zu was er vermutlich fähig war. Aber offenbar hielt er sie für nicht vertrauenswürdig genug, denn er sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihr, seit diesem Schlagabtausch und weigerte sich außerdem sie nur anzusehen.

„Wir sind bald da", versuchte sie es ein letztes Mal, doch Atton brummelte nur irgendetwas Unverständliches und sah durch die kleine Luke, die ihnen freien Blick auf den augenblicklichen Teil der Galaxis verschaffte.

„Gib es endlich auf, Atton. Wie kannst du es leugnen? Denkst du ich bin dumm?"

Attons Blick war nicht sehr freundlich, als er sie endlich ansah.

„Nicht dumm, aber verrückt. Ich will es nicht lernen. Ich will kein Wort mehr davon hören."

„Du musst nichts lernen, was du nicht lernen willst. Aber deswegen brauchst du mich nicht wie die letzte Idiotin zu behandeln", fauchte sie ihn an.

Atton sprang auf und er schrie jetzt wirklich: „Ihr Jedi seid alle gleich. Du willst mich benutzen, meine Liebe, und ich habe es durchschaut. Ich habe gedacht gerade du könntest... ach, vergiss es."

„Was tue ich denn? Sag es mir", verlangte Banyumanik herrisch zu wissen.

Der Frachter begann mit dem Sinkflug und Atton griff nach einer der Kisten um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Banyumanik versuchte sich abzulenken und starrte hinaus aus der Luke. Dabei fiel ihr eine ungewohnte Sternenkonstellation auf, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es die in diesem Teil der Galaxis gar nicht geben dürfte. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihr alles klar: „Atton? Wohin fliegen wir?"

Attons Miene wurde unergründlich und sein ganzer Körper schien steif zu werden, als er ihr die Antwort gab, die sie am meisten gefürchtet hatte: „Korriban."

„Wie konntest du nur...?", flüsterte sie mit großen Augen.

All das seltsame Gehabe fiel von ihm ab und in seinen Augen las sie großen Schmerz, doch immer noch fassungslos, war sie zu keinem Wort mehr fähig.

„Versuch mich zu verstehen, sie haben mich sofort gefunden auf Nar Shaddaa und..."

„Du hast mich verraten. Du wirfst mich den Sith zum Fraß vor."

Banyumanik wollte nicht weinen, doch jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie sank zu Boden und fühlte wie die Maschinen langsam Schub aufnahmen. Der Landeanflug hatte begonnen.

„Du musst mir vertrauen, dir wird nichts..."

Sie schlug seine helfende Hand aus und griff sich an den Kopf. Sie war wirklich blind und taub, so wie ihr Meister es ihr immer gesagt hatte. In Gedanken fügte sie verbittert noch die Worte: Dumm und Naiv, hinzu.

„Versuch das doch zu verstehen, ich kann die Sith nicht abschütteln."

„Wärst du einfach mit mir weit weg gegangen, dann hättest du es gekonnt. Doch offenbar bist du ein Feigling, Atton Rand. Oder ein furchtbarer Lügner. Ich weiß es auch nicht."

Er versuchte etwas zu erwidern, aber Banyumanik griff nach der Macht und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf.

„Wage es nicht, mich auch nur anzufassen, Atton. Es wäre das Letzte, was du tust."

„Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn", schrie er, als ihn ein unsichtbarer Schlag zwischen die Schulterblätter traf.

Banyumaniks Unsicherheit schützte ihn, sie hielt inne und ließ die entfesselten Kräfte schwinden. Mit kummervollem Blick wandte sie sich von ihm ab.

„Dann tu mit mir was du willst."

„Den Satz hätte ich vor ein paar Tagen weitaus lieber gehört, das kannst du mir glauben", grollte er.

Banyumanik wurde rot angesichts dieser Bemerkung und war nun vollends verwirrt. Was würde nun mit ihr Geschehen? Hatte Atton wirklich die Absicht sie zu einer Sith Waffe zu machen? Er war ein Assassine. Vielleicht wartete er nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit sie umzubringen?

„Atton, was tun sie auf Korriban mit einer Jedi?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Sie werden mit dir gar nichts tun, denn ich werde dich dort einfach hindurch und wieder hinaus schmuggeln."

„Darauf falle ich aber nicht noch einmal herein", fauchte sie.

„Dir wird gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben, wenn du überleben willst", antwortete er kalt.

„Schön", knurrte sie und streckte die Hände aus, „dann mach mich zu einer braven Sith Gefangenen."

..::~::..

Atton war erstaunt, wie ruhig es am Raumhafen von Korriban war. Zwei Patrouillen in ihren schweren Silberrüstungen trabten im Stechschritt vorbei, doch Atton wusste genau was das bedeutete: Der Krieg, Jedi gegen Jedi lag in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft. Atton wusste von den Truppenbewegungen der Sith und er wusste auch, wofür man hier den Willen der Jedi bracht. Sie wurden austauschbare Kriegsmaschinen. Banyumanik folgte ihm an einer langen Leine und trottete wie eine gebrochene Gefangene hinter ihm her, doch Atton wusste, dass es hinter der Fassade brodelte. Mehr denn je konnte er ihre Gedanken spüren und das machte ihm Angst. Wohl oder übel musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte: Er konnte die Macht spüren und all die Gedanken, die von der Macht getragen wurden, konnte er lesen, wie aus einem aufgeschlagenen Buch.

Die Erkenntnis war bitter und sie durfte es niemals erfahren. Niemand durfte es erfahren. Pazaak. Immer nur an die Karten denken. Immer nur ans nächste Spiel denken.

„Ich werde dich registrieren lassen", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Sprich einfach kein Wort, egal was auch geschieht."

Banyumanik funkelte ihn stumm an, doch sie antwortete tatsächlich nicht.

Atton seufzte und zog sie hinter sich her auf ein kleines Gebäude nahe des Raumhafens zu.

Die Wache salutierte vor ihm, schließlich war Atton ein bekannter Assassine und ein gern gesehenes Gesicht bei den Spielern auf Korriban und die Türen schoben sich auf. Drinnen war das Licht kühl, beinahe klinisch und eine Dame am Empfangstresen lächelte ihnen, ohne ein wirkliches Gefühl, zu.

„Willkommen zurück. Es ist lang her."

Ihre Stimme klang unnatürlich laut in Attons Ohren. Givrella Nonur war eine unangenehme Person und ihr entging niemals irgendetwas. Ein falsches Wort und es war aus.

„Du weiß ja wie es ist, Givrella", sagte er betont höflich. „Ratten sind schlaues Ungeziefer."

Die Frau lachte und betätigte einen Mechanismus, der die Hintertüre öffnete. „Der Commander wird erfreut sein, dich zu sehen."

Atton trat ein und riss stärker als nötig an Banyumaniks Leine, sodass sie ins Stolpern geriet. Doch die junge Padawan senkte den Kopf und schien fügsam und so wagte er einen Blick auf seinen Commander. Er hatte keine Ahnung, für wen dieser Mann arbeitete, der sich Solorius nannte, doch er hatte eine vage Ahnung. So oder so, gehörte er zu einem hohen Sith Kommando und Atton hatte ihm schon unzählige seiner Schützlinge vorgestellt. Was wohl aus ihnen geworden war? Zum ersten Mal verspürte er Gewissensbisse. Das war so überwältigend, dass er laut aufstöhnte. Wütend sah er sich nach Banyumanik um. Sie hatte hundert prozentig ihre Finger im Spiel, da war er sich absolut sicher.

„Atton", begrüßte der grauhaarige Mann ihn wie einen lange verschollenen Sohn.

Er breitete die Arme aus und lächelte ihn wohlwollend an. „Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen. Und wie immer warst du fleißig."

„Natürlich, Commander", Atton salutierte vor dem Befehlshaber und stieß auch Banyumanik an, damit sie sich vor ihm verneigte.

„Was für ein hübsches Ding. Kein Wunder, dass du sie verschont hast."

Atton lächelte nichtssagend. Was auch immer der Mann dachte, die Hauptsache war, dass er keinen Verdacht schöpfte.

Solorius verschwand hinter einem der Eingabepulte.

„Name und Herkunft?"

„Banyumanik Corell. Dantooine."

Erschrocken sah Banyumanik ihn an, doch Atton schien es einfacher als jede Lüge.

Hinter ihnen entstand ein Tumult und eine der Patrouillen meldete ihre Ankunft. Jedoch überhörten sie Givrellas wütendes Gezeter und traten ein.

Solorius sah stirnrunzelnd auf.

„Was soll das?", verlangte er herrisch zu wissen.

„Mein Lord, wir..."

Solorius unterbrach den Wachhabenden: „Atton, ich habe zu tun, wir werden ein andermal plaudern müssen."

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und schob die verängstigte Banyumanik schnell vor sich her und atmete erst wieder auf, als die Türe sich hinter ihnen schloss.


	8. Chapter 8

„Wohin bringst du mich?", verlangte Banyumanik herrisch zu wissen.

„In mein Quartier", antwortete er unwirsch und zog die Kette straff, denn eine Sith Staffel bog um die Ecke.

„Die brennt", fauchte sie.

„Soll sie auch. Es ist eine Machtkette. Hältst du wohl endlich den Mund?"

„Nein", murrte sie störrisch. „Ich habe genug von deiner blöden Tarnung."

„Vielleicht möchtest du sie gerne ablegen? Ich lasse dich gerne hier, kein Problem."

Banyumanik schwieg verstimmt und passierte an der Leine den großen Gebäudekomplex vor dem Platz, an dem sich die Akademie der Sith befand.

Die endlos vorbeiziehenden grauen Gebäude schien sie nicht mehr wahrzunehmen und auch nicht, wie Atton sie schließlich in eine kleine, enge Gasse zerrte und mit einer Karte die unterste Türe öffnete.

„Was wollen wir hier?" fragte Banyumanik verärgert.

„Ich muss einen alten Freund kontaktieren. Der bringt uns weit genug weg, sodass die Sith kaum merken, dass wir fort sind. Vielleicht denken sie auch einfach, dass mir der Kragen geplatzt ist und ich dich deswegen umgebracht habe. Du bist zu unwichtig, als dass sie das verfolgen würden."

Atton stieß die Tür im zweiten Stockwerk auf und musste Banyumanik hinein ziehen, denn sie weigerte sich zunächst über die Schwelle zu treten. Warum benahm sich das Mädchen nur so dumm? Merkte sie nicht, dass dies hier ihre einzige Chance war? Sie benahm sich nun eher wie ein zehnjähriges Schulmädchen, als ein Padawan, der gerade sein erstes Lichtschwert erhalten hatte.

„Stell dich nicht so an", knurrte er und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um die Kette abzunehmen. Die Berührung ihrer Hände jedoch entfachte ganz andere Gedanken in ihm. Er berührte die weiche Haut und Momente prasselten auf ihn ein, wie sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte, um mit ihm Pazaak zu spielen. Ihre sanfte, neckische Stimme, die die Worte „Küss mich, Atton", sprach. Wie sie sich in seinen Arm schmiegte am Boden eines Frachters auf dem Weg nach Nar Shaddaa.

Ihr musste es wohl ähnlich ergangen sein, denn ihr Blick war nicht länger so hart wie vorher, sondern weitaus sanfter als er es überhaupt je für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Hör auf mit dem Unsinn", tadelte er sie. „Ich weiß, dass du es bist, die das macht."

„Ich…", stammelte sie.

Offenbar vergaß sie ständig, dass er solche Dinge bemerkte.

„Atton, ich hatte Angst, dass du es vergessen hast", stammelte sie ein wenig verzweifelt.

Er seufzte.

„Ich könnte es nicht, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Reicht dir das?", murmelte er.

Sie nickte lebhaft und griff nach seiner Hand, doch die schüttelte er ab. Jetzt war nur eins wichtig: Einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.

„Ich werde meinen Freund kontaktieren. Du wartest hier. Schlaf ein wenig, wenn du magst. Du wirst nicht lange hierbleiben, das verspreche ich dir."

Misstrauisch kniff Banyumanik die Augen zusammen und schien darüber nachzudenken.

„Schön. Ich glaube dir. Ein letztes Mal."

„Ist nicht so, als hättest du wirklich eine Wahl", gab er zu bedenken und ließ sie in dem kleinen Schlafraum zurück.

..::~::..

Banyumanik hatte nur kurz die Augen geschlossen, so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor, als Atton auf einmal mit einem kleinen silbernen Tablett vor ihrem Bett auftauchte.

Wachsam sprang sie auf, hätte sich aber in diesem Moment nicht wehren können, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Die Bewegung war schlaff und müde, nicht eine der geschmeidigen Bewegungen, die man von einem Jedi zu erwarten hatte.

„Essen", sagte er leise und stellte das Tablett vor ihr ab.

Banyumanik beeilte sich, nach dem Becher zu greifen, der darauf stand, denn sie hatte ziemlichen Durst.

„Du musst eine Weile auf mich verzichten", flüsterte er beinahe.

Erschrocken sah sie auf.

„Wieso?"

„Weil du alleine reisen musst. Nur kurz. Aber die Reise musst du eben allein antreten. Mein Freund hielt es für klüger, wenn wir getrennt reisen."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Hatte er seinem _Freund _wirklich alles erzählt? War er verrückt geworden? Jedermann wusste doch, dass je mehr Leute ein Geheimnis hüteten, die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer war, dass das Geheimnis eben keins mehr war.

„Keine Bange. Ich habe ihm nur etwas von gefährlicher Fracht erzählt. Er ist ein Schmuggler."

„Und du bist sicher, dass er nicht weiß, dass du ihm eine entflohene Jedi unterschieben willst?"

„Nein. Aber er kümmert sich um seine Angelegenheiten und ich mich um die meinen. Nur wird deine Reise vielleicht nicht ganz komfortabel."

Er schmunzelte.

Reichlich albern fand sie ihn in diesem Moment. Es ging hier um ihr Leben! Also wo war sein Ernst?

„Also willst du mich in einer Kiste verschicken?"

„Erraten."

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Und wohin?"

„Dorthin, wo du hinwolltest."

„Manaan?", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

„Ja. Ich werde kurz nach dir dort eintreffen, denn ich werde ihnen mitteilen, dass du entkommen bist", erläuterte er nun seinen Plan.

„Und wenn sie dich hierbehalten? Atton, sie lassen dir doch sicher nicht durchgehen, dass dir ein Jedi entkommen ist und eventuell geheime Pläne der Sith mitangesehen hat. Die Jedi wissen doch überhaupt nicht, dass sie hier Machtlenker brechen…", rief sie erschrocken.

„Sie werden mich persönlich beauftragen, dich zurückzuholen. Außerdem wissen die Jedi sehr genau, was wir hier tun, sonst hätten sie mich nicht verurteilen können. Ich werde den Sith eine falsche Spur legen, es wird aussehen, als sei ich nach Telos geflogen, um dich zu holen. Wir verschwinden und sind für immer fort."

„Der Plan klingt viel zu einfach, das wird niemals funktionieren", jammerte sie und stellte ihren Becher mit einer hastigen Bewegung auf das Tablett, sodass ein wenig Wasser auf dem faltigen Laken landeten.

„Vielleicht mag der Teil mit mir nicht funktionieren, aber du bist dann frei. Du könntest von Manaan zurück nach Dantooine."

Banyumanik lachte freudlos, ließ Atton aber in dem Glauben, dass alles so einfach wäre. Niemals würde sie nach Dantooine zurückkehren, denn was erwartete sie dort? Der Ausschluss aus dem Jediorden, die Forderung nach der Rückgabe ihres Lichtschwertes und die Verbannung.

„Oder wohin auch immer du gehen möchtest", schien er ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

„Du kannst es ja doch", antwortete sie sanft.

„Ich habe es zumindest nicht bestritten, als sich das Gespräch beim letzten Mal so entwickelt hat", knurrte er.

Auf dieses Thema reagierte er immer noch sehr gereizt. Gerne hätte sie ihm versprochen, dass er in der Jedi Enklave hätte lernen können, wie sich die Macht lenken ließe, doch natürlich war das nur eine Utopie, wie auch ihr Wunsch nach Rückkehr. Atton hätte niemals in der Enklave lernen können, denn der Weg, den er eingeschlagen hatte, der war zu dunkel. Reue kam da viel zu spät, selbst für einen so gerechten Jedi wie Meister Kavar, der gerne sagte, dass jeder Mensch fähig wäre, sich zu wandeln.

„Sprechen wir vorerst nicht mehr darüber", lenkte Banyumanik ein, denn jedes Mal, wenn sich das Gespräch um Attons Fähigkeiten drehte, dann entspann sich ein heftiger Streit zwischen ihnen beiden.

„Wann geht das Shuttle?", versuchte sie abzulenken.

„Heute Abend."

„Lassen dich die Sith einfach so mit einer Gefangenen allein?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Für ein paar Stunden zumindest. Irgendwann werden sie sich fragen, was wohl aus dir geworden ist und ob ich dich schon abgegeben habe. Aber nicht vor heute Nacht. Außerdem werde ich selbst zu Solorius gehen, und Meldung über dein Verschwinden machen. Er wird das nicht an die große Glocke hängen wollen, dass einem Assassinen ein Jedi entwischt ist."

„Vielleicht schon", gab sie zu bedenken. „Ist Solorius dein Feind oder dein Freund?"

„Weder noch."

Aber er schien eine Weile darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Offenbar traute Atton einer Menge Leute, die Banyumanik nicht im Traum ins Vertrauen gezogen hätte. Aber was wusste sie schon von Sith? Vermutlich gar nichts, außer, dass sie böse waren.

„Auf Manaan wirst du am Raumhafen auf mich warten", fuhr er schließlich weiter mit seinem Plan fort.

„Ist das nicht sehr riskant?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Wir stellen nachher etwas mit deinen Haaren an, ich werde dir etwas anderes zum Anziehen beschaffen und du hast doch immer noch deine wunderbaren kleinen Tricks, mit denen du sagen kannst: Ihr sucht gar nicht nach mir. Das sollte genügen."

„Mit meinen Haaren?", fuhr Banyumanik auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du in einer Position bist, in der du dich noch um deine Haare sorgen musst", knurrte er verärgert.

Banyumanik schwieg und senkte den Kopf. Er hatte schon Recht, dass sie sich manchmal wie ein Kind aufführte, einerseits empörte sie sich darüber, dass er es an Ernsthaftigkeit mangeln ließ und beschwerte sich dann, wie ein launisches Mädchen, über ihre Haare.

Atton strich ihr über die weißblonden Strähnen.

„Die müssen ab", flüsterte er.

Unwillkürlich griff sie nach ihren Haarspitzen. Gewiss, die Haare waren nicht lang, aber ganz ab? Dann sähe sie aus, wie ein gerupftes Huhn!

„Atton, wenn wir irgendwo in Sicherheit sind, dann werde ich vermutlich auch mal beschließen, dass du mir mit Glatze viel besser gefällst", grollte sie.

Atton lächelte, doch der Satz, den er sprach, der beunruhigte sie zutiefst.

„Wer sagt, dass ich darauf Wert lege, dass ich dir gefalle?"


End file.
